Awakening of the Eagle Eye
by NozomiToujou
Summary: Everything started with a dull headache and blurry vision Then his eyes became too painful to bear. What Izuki and the team didn't know, once the Eagle Eye has been awakened, he can use the Emperor Eye as well. Izukix? Voting for the pairing is still in progress.


Everything started with a dull headache and blurry vision Then his eyes became too painful to bear. What Izuki and the team didn't know, once the Eagle Eye has been awakened, he can use the Emperor Eye as well.

Here is a fic that my friend has been working on since I started on Scattered Wishes. He wasn't that confident so he just told me what he wanted to happen and I'll write it.

* * *

Mitobe frowned as he noticed Izuki's odd behavior. It wasn't like Izuki to fall asleep in class, but the silent teen was much more concerned with the tight frown and fitful sleep the key player was having.

'Must be a headache' Mitobe thought, as he raised his arm to get the teacher's attention.

He successfully did, and with a silent communication (on his part), he managed to tell the teacher that he was going to bring Izuki to the clinic, with Koganei tagging along.

"He doesn't have a fever, does he?" Koganei asked.

Mitobe only shook his head.

"Maybe he's too tired. Yesterday's practice was really tough to handle." Koganei said, half whining.

A nod.

"I'll text Coach. She'll tell the others," Koganei said as he took out his phone and started texting Riko.

Izuki feels light, Mitobe noted.

He looked at Koganei in a silent request to open the door, which the cat-like teen understood.

A nurse looked at them expectantly to tell her the problem, and got an unsure reply of "Headache," from Koganei while Mitobe placed Izuki on the bed.

Sensing that the two teens won't be leaving anytime soon, the nurse only sighed as she gave Koganei the medicine.

"Make sure he takes that after he eats," She said as she went to her own office, going back to her work she was working on before the teens arrived.

/

"Nee, Izuki," Koganei said as he gently shook the sleeping teen.

He noticed how dazed Izuki was when the said teen woke up.

'It seems like Izuki is indeed very tired.' Koganei thought.

"W-Where-"

Knowing what Izuki was going to ask, Hyuuga said in a low voice "Clinic. Mitobe and Koganei brought you here during first period. You didn't even stir when Mitobe carried you. It's already lunch time."

Surprised, Izuki's eyes snapped open and sat up very quickly, which he regretted. His dull headache went a little harsh and he couldn't help but moan in pain. He did, however, managed to voice out his thoughts. "I have been sleeping for four periods? You should've woke me up."

Mitobe gently helped Izuki to lay back down while Hyuuga's face twitched in slight annoyance. "Idiot! You should be resting!"

Izuki gave him a pleading look. "If I'm well enough to practice later, can I join you guys?"

Kiyoshi, Koganei, Hyuuga and Mitobe looked at each other before sighing.

"Rest. Then we'll see." Kiyoshi said as he placed a slightly damp towel on Izuki's forehead and noted how their key player sighed in relief.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when they noticed Izuki's breathing became slow and even, showing that Izuki was already asleep.

"Well, I better go to class. How about you, Koganei, Mitobe?" Hyuuga asked.

"Eto... The teachers gave us a pass to look after Izuki." Koganei said with a small smile.

"Is that so?" Kiyoshi said, his kind and warm smile never leaving his face. "Take care of our baby brother."

It was true. Before the current first years came into the picture, it was Izuki who was the youngest in the basketball team. They weren't that protective back then but when three members from a team (they ganged up on Izuki during a match) they were against with injured Izuki with their dirty tactics, they became very protective to their members, especially their youngest. That's why they they went to the clinic as soon as lunch began.

/

As they all expected, Izuki wasn't allowed to train, so the said teen just watched from the bench with Riko.

Practice went on as usual.

They didn't, however, expect to hear a sudden ear-piercing cries and screams of agony from Izuki who collapsed on the floor while using his hands to cover his eyes in a futile attempt to lessen the pain.

"IZUKI/IZUKI-SENPAI/IZUKI-KUN!" All of the members of Seirin shouted as they ran to Izuki.

Hyuuga cradled Izuki on his arms as he tried to know what was wrong with the vice-captain. He tried to pry off the hands that were blocking his eyes but only got a whining protest from Izuki.

"Shit. He's burning up," Hyuuga said with an alarmed look on his face.

"Izuki, you have to let us see what's wrong," Kiyoshi said as he also tried to remove the offending hands as well.

"They hurt... fire... they're like on fire..." Izuki rambled as Kiyoshi gently removed Izuki's hands from his eyes. Mitobe gently opened Izuki's eyes with his fingers.

All of them weren't expecting to see Izuki's gray eyes, meaning the Eagle Eye was active. They gasped when they noticed Izuki's eyes were turning into silver, and a bright silver ring was starting to form around his pupils.

"Th-The Emperor Eye..." Kuroko said, his fave pure of shock.

Izuki's eyes snapped shut again as he gave another pained scream while Kiyoshi had to hold his hands firmly. Tears suddenly went down Izuki's cheeks as his breathing became ragged and looked up at his teammates tiredly.

Everyone could see the silver eyes with a bright silver rings on his eyes. They were just like Akashi's except, they weren't cold.

Izuki gave another pained sob before becoming limp on Hyuuga's arms.

"His...eyes... they just became silver..." Kagami said.

"Emperor eye... Izuki has the Emperor Eye." Hyuuga muttered.

"Wait... have you noticed that both of his eyes turned silver?" Kiyoshi asked.

"...Because his eye can't hold the power of the Emperor Eye," Akashi's voice was suddenly heard.

"Akashi-kun/Akashi," Everyone said as they looked at the Rakuzan's team captain.

"What do you mean by that?" Hyuuga asked harshly.

"Before I tell you what I meant, do you perhaps, want to make Izuki-senpai comfortable?" Akashi said.

They brought Izuki to the clinic once again, this time, the nurse wasn't there anymore.

"Medicines are futile." Akashi said, looking at Kiyoshi and Hyuuga who were talking to each other what medicine they should take. "It won't take its effect. This isn't a normal 'sickness' that medicines can cure."

With that, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi placed the medicines in the cabinet before settling down with the other Seirin members.

"Akashi-kun, what do you mean by what you said a while ago?" Kuroko said after a few moments of tensed silence.

"His eye can't hold the strain of the Emperor Eye, that's why his Emperor Eye divided its power to both of his eyes. It may not be as powerful as mine and Kuroko's, but Izuki-senpai has a great advantage once it's used on the court." Akashi said with a slight smile. "Not only did he awaken his Emperor Eye, but his Eagle Eye had became sharper than ever and when he learns to use both of them at once, it will be even greater."

Everyone looked at Izuki with surprised looks as the information sunk in.

"However, using both can only be used once during the game. Using it more than once can tire him mentally, thus losing his concentration on the game." Akashi explained. "That's all,"

"Oh yeah, Akashi. What are you doing here, by the way?" Kagami asked.

"I'm visiting Kuroko," Akashi said with a smile.

Hyuuga smiled as he looked at Izuki. 'It seems like we have another technique up our sleeves huh, Izuki?'

"Have you... by any chance... experienced the same pain as well?" Koganei asked as everyone's attention went back to Akashi.

"It wasn't as painful as Izuki-senpai's. I didn't have a fever unlike him," Akashi said. "His body is having a hard time adjusting with the sudden unlock of his new techniques. It would've been better if his Eagle Eye awakened first before his Emperor Eye managed to awaken itself. However, both things happened at the same time. Tell me, since when was Izuki-senpai feeling unwell?"

"Since this morning," Koganei answered. "Mitobe and I brought him to the clinic after Mitobe noticed that something was wrong with him."

"That explains his 39.6 degrees fever. Things were going on a very fast pace but, like I said. He's going to be fine. Don't let him practice for three days. Let him get all the rest he needs." Akashi said and then looked at Hyuuga. "He will need someone to be with him. Having the Emperor Eye can be a bit startling at first. And coupled with his Eagle Eye, it can make him too confused and startled. I know that you can do a great job on it."

"W-What makes you think-?" Hyuuga started to say.

"I'm sorry senpai, but..." Kuroko paused as he tried to think of a right choice of words. Thinking of none, he decided to say what was the original thing to say. "Your feelings for Izuki-senpai are very obvious."

Hearing this, Hyuuga went bright red. "W-what are you saying?!"

"You liked him since last year. Everyone knows that, Hyuuga." Kiyoshi said with a bright grin on his face. "It was so obvious since last year."

/

It was already dark when Hyuuga and Kiyoshi left the clinic. Akashi had left with Kuroko a few hours ago. The freshmen left with Kagami to play street ball. Konagei and Mitobe went home right after the others left.

"I hate you guys," Hyuuga muttered as he carried Izuki on his back.

"We just love teasing you Hyuuga," Kiyoshi said with a smile. "Don't deny your feelings though."

Hyuuga just looked away, feeling uncomfortable with the heat that Izuki's body was radiating.

"Let's go to my place. We can take care of Izuki there. No one is at home." Hyuuga said.

Kiyoshi only laughed as he brought their bags after straightening Izuki's soft black locks. "Seirin has another trump card, huh?"

"Let's face it. Just like Kuroko, Izuki is also unpredictable at times." Hyuuga said.

* * *

This is supposed to be a one shot. But my friend has plans for this fic. ;)

Also, I want to ask. Who would you pair for Izuki? My friend wanted it to be Akashi, but he said to leave to you guys. PM or review about your votes!


End file.
